religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Boomheiligdom
thumb|[[Zomereik en zijn kapel op de Les Brieux heuvel]] thumb|Heilige boom bij [[Pura (tempel)|Pura Tirta Empul (Bali)]]thumb|Sri Maha Bodhi (Sri Lanka), uit de derde eeuw voor christus Boomheiligdommen zijn de heilige plaatsen, of cultusplaatsen, van verschillende bevolkingsgroepen verspreid over de hele wereld. Bij deze heilige bomen komt en kwam men om de goden te vereren, te bidden of te offeren. Deze plekken werden meestal bezocht als heiligdom, maar vaak ook vonden belangrijke bijeenkomsten (zoals rechtspraak) plaats bij het boomheiligdom. In Europa waren het de Kelten en Germanen, waaronder de Saksen, die heilige bomen hadden alwaar ze hun rituelen uitvoerden ten behoeve van hun religie. De Kelten gebruikten vooral de eik en de linde die ze als heilig zagen, Linde is nog altijd een veel voorkomende plaatsnaam. Ook bij de Grieken en Romeinen kende men heilige bossen en bomen, zoals de Zeuseik van het Orakel van Dodona (gewijd aan Zeus Naios en de moedergodin) en de twee lotusbomen bij de tempel van Juno Lucina. Nog altijd zijn de indrukwekkende bomen in het landschap te ontdekken, vaak staan ze op het hoogste punt in de omgeving. Er zijn vele vermeldingen over boomheiligdommen die door brand (blikseminslag) of een storm zijn geveld, vaak echter loopt de schijnbaar dode boom daarna toch weer uit. In India zijn ook heilige bomen waar lappen stof en kledingstukken in worden gehangen, waarmee men genezing probeert te vragen. Ook op Bali zijn heilige bomen aanwezig, ook hier worden lappen stof rond (en in) de boom gehangen en er worden dagelijks offers achtergelaten. Osun-Osogbo is het laatst overgebleven heilige bos van het Yoruba-volk in Nigeria en is opgenomen op de Werelderfgoedlijst van UNESCO. Wichelroedelopers zijn bij heilige bomen vaak op zoek naar leylijnen, omdat die daar zouden kruisen. Een boomheiligdom heeft veel overeenkomsten met een totempaal. Nog altijd spelen de emoties hoog op als belangrijke bomen in het straatbeeld met de kap worden bedreigd. Toen de Anne Frankboom door ziekte niet te redden zou zijn, kwamen er hevige protesten. De kap werd uitgesteld en de boom is behouden door enkele aanpassingen aan te brengen. Bomen worden in het algemeen als belangrijk gezien, in het regenwoud worden (vooral grote) bomen nog dagelijks gekapt, de bossen worden uitgedund maar het zal vele eeuwen duren voordat er weer bomen staan zoals degene die worden gekapt. Er ontstaan echter steeds meer protesten dat de verdragen voor het behoud van het regenwoud worden geschonden, vaak is de lokale bevolking niet opgewassen tegen de machtige multinationalsBBC - Tribe - Bruce. Soort boomheiligdom Er zijn specifieke benamingen van boomheiligdommen, waaronder: *Koortsboom of lapjesboom (boom voor genezing van een ziekte) *Breukenboom of spijkerboom (boom voor genezing van een breuk) *Heilige Eik, deze benaming komt / kwam op vele plaatsen voor *Kroezeboom, deze grensboom werd ook als heiligdom beschouwd *Kinderboom, geeft pasgeboren kinderen hun ziel *Donareik, deze benaming kwam op vele plaatsen voor (zoals de beroemde Donareik) en verwijst naar Donar, de West-Germaanse benaming van dondergod Thor *Wensbomen, zoals de Lam Tsuenwensbomen Kerstening thumb|220px|Een schilderij uit 1737; [[Bonifatius (heilige)|Bonifatius houdt toezicht terwijl de al gekerstende franken de Donareik bij Fritzlar vernietigen, om zo de germaanse bevolking (de Chatten) te bekeren tot het christendom]] In de Indiculus superstitionum et paganiarum uit de achtste eeuw werd de verering bij heilige plaatsen (zoals bij bomen en in bossen), net als andere heidense gebruiken, verboden. Toen de christelijke kerk in de vroege middeleeuwen begon met de kerstening van Nederland en België werden vele heilige bomen omgehakt. Het hout werd vaak gebruikt voor de bouw van de kerk of kapel, ook werden er beelden van gemaakt (vaak Maria-beelden of kruisen). Eén van de bekendste boomheiligdommen is de Donareik, deze werd gerooid in opdracht van Bonifatius. Soms bleef de boom zelf behouden, dan plaatste men vaak een kruis, beeld of kapelletje bij (of in) de boom om op die manier de bevolking te kerstenen. Later werden opnieuw pogingen gedaan de verering bij het boomheiligdom tegen te gaan, door het beeldje te verplaatsen naar een kerk in de omgeving. Dit had meestal niet het gewenste effect. Er zijn vele volksverhalen over de wonderbaarlijke verschijning van Maria-beelden, die in de boom werden geplaatst. Wanneer de beelden verplaatst werden, kwamen ze op mysterieuze wijze weer naar de oorspronkelijke plek terug. De plaatsen werden vaak een bedevaartplaats, nog altijd trekken de boomheiligdommen vele belangstellenden. Bekende bomen thumb|220px|De beroemdste boom van Frankrijk bij [[Allouville-Bellefosse, in de boom zijn twee kapellen waarvan de bovenste met een wenteltrap te bereiken is]] Er zijn nog enkele tientallen heilige bomen overgebleven vooral in de zuidelijke delen van Nederland en België, enkele opvallende exemplaren zijn: *Heilige eik van Den Hout, bij Oosterhout *Lapjesboom te Overasselt (koortsboom) *Spijkerbomen van Yde (breukenbomen) *Koortsboom te Breda, in het Liesbos *Heilige Eik van Heusden in België *Lieve Heerboom op de grens van Kortessem en Wellen, een zomereik uit 1200 met ooit stamomtrek van 9,58 m tot hij in een storm werd geveld en er enkel een linker scheut van overbleef. *Achtzalighedenboom bij Lille, deze grove den had oorspronkelijk 8 stammen en wordt de opmerkelijkste boom van België genoemd. *''Duizendjarige eik'' in de omgeving van Lummen (zie afbeelding boom en wapen). *Onze-Lieve-Vrouwe ter Eik, Meerveldhoven, hier is de kapel over de boom (met Maria-beeld) heen gebouwd (zie afbeelding). *Heksenboom, Sint Anthonis Frankrijk *Zomereik uit de 9e eeuw, Allouville-Bellefosse, dit is de beroemdste boom van Frankrijk, er zijn twee kapellen gemaakt - de bovenste is bereikbaar via een wenteltrap rond de boom (zie afbeelding). Overblijfselen thumb|[[Gerlachus van Houthem voor zijn holle boom]] Ook als het boomheiligdom inmiddels verdwenen is, kun je vaak aan namen herleiden dat er ooit sprake was van een heilige boom. *Kapel van de Beukenboom (zie afbeelding), Lummen (zie afbeelding wapen), eerder was er een Maria-beeld in de holte van een beuk aanwezig, nu is er alleen nog een (bewoonde) kluis en kapel op deze plek te vinden (het hoogste punt in de gemeente). De Duizendjarige eik staat hier niet ver vandaan. *Kapel van de Heilige Eik (zie afbeelding), landgoed Baest vlakbij Oirschot, eerder was er een Maria-beeld in de eik geplaatst, het was volgens de verhalen een koortsboom. In de huidige kapel staat een kopie van dit beeld. Het originele beeld staat in 's-Hertogenbosch. De eik staat op de vlag en het wapen van de gemeente Oirschot. *Bergeijk (zie afbeelding wapen), Echa (1137), Eik of Eikelberge. *Jezus-Eik in Overijse *Esdonk met de Spijkerkapel *Mariabeeld Onze Lieve Vrouw van Eiteren (zie afbeelding), Eiteren, een kopie van Onze Lieve Vrouw van Eiteren is bij de reconstructie van de fundering van de kapel geplaatst (zie afbeelding) *Mariakapel op de Speelberg in Linden (zie afbeelding), hier hing eerder een Mariabeeld aan een boom. *Kapel Onze Lieve Vrouw ter Eecken bij Hulst *Scherpenheuvel, tegenwoordig staat er een basiliek op de plek van de eik *Onze Lieve Vrouwe van Schilbergkapel, Schilberg *Onze Lieve Vrouw van Handel, Handel, dit beeld werd gevonden aan een doornstok *Gerlachus van Houthem, leefde als kluizenaar in een holle boom in Houthem. Tegenwoordig is er een kerk op deze plek, het gebeente van de kluizenaar is in de riliekschrijn opgeborgen. *De bedevaartsplek Heiloo (Heilig bos) met Onze Lieve Vrouwe ter Nood *Holywood (Heilig bos) in Noord-Ierland Afbeeldingen Wereldwijd zijn vele boomheiligdommen te vinden, hieronder volgen enkele afbeeldingen: Afbeelding:Herchies JPG06a.jpg|Koortsboom in België Afbeelding:Lummen - Duizendjarige eik.jpg|De Duizendjarige Eik vlakbij Lummen, hier is een beeld in de stam geplaatst Image:Lummen - Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van de Beukeboomkapel.jpg|Onze Lieve Vrouw van de Beukeboomkapel in Lummen Image:Anandabodhi.jpg|Monniken bidden bij de Anandabodhi-boom (India) Image:Gunung Kawi.jpg|Gunung Kawi (Bali) Image:Lumbinibodhi.jpg|Lumbinibodhi (Nepal) Image:Troussay Houx.JPG|Heilige Boom bij Château de Troussay (Frankrijk) Image:Temple around tree.jpg|Boomheiligdom (Sri Lanka) Image:Kreung banana spirit.jpg|Heiligdom van de bananengeest (Cambodja) Image:Dracaena draco adj.jpg|De 1000-jarige Drakenbloedboom op de Canarische Eilanden File:Hlásná Třebaň, památný strom a kaplička.JPG|Boomheiligdom Tsjechië Afbeelding:Lummenwapen.jpg|Wapen van Lummen Image:Linden speelbergveldweg.jpg|Speelbergveldweg, Linden Image:Zacchaeus-sycamore.JPG|Boom in Jericho Image:Seimei Shrine-3535.jpg|Heilige boom in Japan Image:P4280105 Persea tree.JPG|Heilige boom in Kamakura Image:Stone pile near Togakushi.jpg|Stenen op een boomstronk in Japan Image:StAnth Heksenboom2.JPG|De Heksenboom bij Sint Anthonis Image:Hiroshige-100-views-of-edo-fox-fires.jpg|Fox Fires on New Year's Eve at the Garment Nettle Tree at Oji (1857) Image:EsplanadeTreeSaintDec07.jpg|Boomheiligdom in New Orleans Image:Giant Ginkgo in Tsurugaoka Hachiman Shrine.jpg|Boomheiligdom in Japan Image:Kusunoki-san.jpg|Boomheiligdom in Japan Image:Coat of arms of Bergeijk.jpg|Wapen van Bergeijk Image:OLV.van.Eiteren.jpg|Onze Lieve Vrouw van Eiteren Image:Kapel.Eiteren.jpg|Een kopie van Onze Lieve Vrouw van Eiteren (in zwart object) bij de reconstructie van de kapel Image:Dikke boom.jpg|De Dikke Boom (met man in stam), Laren Image:Eik Verwolde.jpg|Zomereik van Verwolde, de Dikke Boom, Laren Bestand:Smojtall 2007.jpg|Kinderboom Afbeelding:Wapen-Scherpenheuvel-Zichem.jpg|Wapen Scherpenheuvel-Zichem Image:Belgie scherpenheuvel baseliek binnen01.jpeg|Interieur basiliek van Scherpenheuvel Image:Naga Cult Kanchipuram.jpg|Boomheiligdom voor Naga (een slang) in Halebid Image:Halebid2.JPG|Afbeelding bij Halebid, Abhimanyu gaat de chakra-vyuha (labyrint) binnen Image:A small temple beneath the Bodhi tree, Bodh Gaya, c. 1810.jpg|Kleine tempel bij Bodhi boom Afbeelding:Robin Hood Major Oak.jpg|De Major Oak van Sherwood Forest File:David Roberts holy tree Metereah.jpg|Heilige boom van Metereah, 1838 File:Serusier-BoisSacre.jpg|L'Incantation ou Le Bois Sacré" door Paul Sérusier Goden en mythologie De Noordse kosmogonie had een heilige boom, de wereldboom Yggdrasil, die echter niet op een aanwijsbare plaats staat. In de Germaanse mythologie is de Irminsul bekend. In de Kanaän was Asherah de levensboom, ze wordt ook in de bijbel genoemd. Het christendom kent de boom van kennis van goed en kwaad en de boom des levens. De bantoe-mythologie kent een levensboom die de godin van vruchtbaarheid achtervolgt. In India is de Aśvattha-boom geworteld in de hoogste hemel en reikt omlaag door de ruimte met zijn takken door de bestaande werelden. thumb|De heilige boom van [[Heliopolis (Egypte)|Heliopolis mit Thot und Sesjat, die de naam van de koning op de bladeren schrijven]] thumb|Prinses Parizade brengt de zingende boom thuis, uit de vertellingen van [[Duizend-en-één-nacht]]thumb|[[Freya en de appelboom]]thumb|Beer en [[appelboom, Alpes-de-Haute-Provence]] Vele goden en mythologische wezens worden in verband gebracht met een (bepaalde soort) boom. *Appelboom **Adam en Eva **Freya **Hesperiden (de Gouden appels van de Hesperiden) **Iðunn (de appels der jeugd) **Sneeuwwitje (en haar stiefmoeder) **Pomoda *Berk **Brigit *Bodhiboom **Boeddha *Eik **Donar (West-Germaanse mythologie) **Hamadryaden **Wodan (Germaanse mythology) **Zeus (Griekse mythology) *Linde **Philyra *Es **Meliae *Ficus sycomorus **Asherah (Kanaänitische, Hebreeuwse, Finicische mythologie) **Astarte (Kanaänitische mythologie) **Ishtar (Mesopotamische mythologie) **Kubaba **Moedergodin *Laurier **Apollon (Phoibos Apollon na reiniging met laurier) (Griekse mythologie) **Daphne, haar naam betekent laurier *Lindeboom **Freya *Olijfboom **Artemis (mythologie) **Pallas Athena *Wijnstok (druif) **Bacchus (Romeinse mythologie) **Dionysos (wijn) *Witte abeel **Dryope Enkele mythologische figuren worden in verband gebracht met vele soorten bomen. *Alseïden, nimfen van kleine groepjes van bomen in het algemeen. Alseïde is afgeleid van het Griekse woord alsea dat "bosje" betekent. *Auloniaden, beschermsters van kleine groepjes bomen en valleien. *Bacchus, wijnstok en fruitbomen in het algemeen. *Daphniaden, beschermsters van bomen (laurier, zwarte populier, wijnstok, hazelaar, kersenboom, moerbeiboom, iep of vijgenboom). *Dryaden, boomnimfen *Epimeliaden, beschermsters van de appelboom en fruitbomen in het algemeen. *Kabouters leven soms in (holle) bomen. *Napaea, dit zijn juist de beschermsters van de open plekken in het bos, en de gezelschapsdames van de godin Artemis. *Pomoda, beschermster van de boomvruchten - pomonal betekent heilig bos - en later van de appels (Frans pomme) Trivia thumb|De grootste Würzelgnom ter wereld (met een vermelding in het [[Guinness Book of Records), veel overeenkomsten met een totempaal]] bij Pfullingen]] *De pelgrimsstaven van kluizenaar Gummarus van Lier en de heilige Rumoldus van Mechelen zouden in eiken zijn veranderd bij Lier *In Laren staat de dikste eik van Nederland, de Dikke Boom. Het is een enorme boom, een volwassene kan in de holte komen (zie afbeeldingen). *De Major Oak, een oude eik, in Sherwood Forest wordt gezien als het hoofdkwartier van Robin Hood (hij bracht het geld van de rijken naar de armen). De boom trekt vele belangstellenden en kan gezien worden als heiligdom. *Er werden in het verleden huwelijken gesloten onder een lindeboom. *Ook in sprookjes spelen bomen een belangrijke rol, het is soms de woonplaats van een mythologisch wezen zoals een kabouter of nimf. Ook spelen bomen andere symbolische rollen, bijvoorbeeld in De kikkerkoning en Van de wachtelboom (de jeneverbesboom). *In het heilige bos van de Semnonen mocht men alleen geboeid naar binnen, als men viel moest men verder kruipen. *De Terpentijnboom wordt in het Oude Testament als heilige boom omschreven. *De meiboom was oorspronkelijk een berk. *Het woord eik is verwant aan het Indische igja dat verering betekent. *De namen van Gallische stammen laten boomverering zien: de Eburones waren de Taxusstam en de Lemovices waren het Volk van de Iep. *In Ierse mythologie zijn alle bomen heilig, in het bijzonder de eik, taxus en hazelaar. Een heilige boom wordt in Ierland bile genoemd. Een boomgroep noemt men in Ierland fidnemed en in Gallië en Bretagne ''nemeton''Keltische Mythen, Miranda Jane Green, 1993, ISBN 90-5121-413-8. *Het woord 'druïde' is verwant met het Keltische woord voor 'eik', zo was de verzamelplaats van de Galaten bekend als Drunemeton ("eikheiligdom"). *Eiken waren de Germanen heilig en in het Derde Rijk werd een Germaans ritueel herhaald waarbij een eikenkrans op de zomerzonnewende in een vuur werd verbrand. Daarbij werd de "Rütlischwur" uitgesprokenDe "Nordischen Kuriers" van 27 Juni 1933 op. Zie ook eikenloof. Zie ook boom worden spenen achtergelaten als ze niet meer nodig zijn, Denemarken]] *Aricia met heilige boom (waarschijnlijk maretak) *Vagdavercustis (wordt gezien als boomgodin) *Fetisjisme (antropologie) *Danoje }} Categorie:Religie Categorie:Folklore Boomheiligdom de:Baumkult en:Sacred grove fi:Pyhä lehto it:Bosco sacro lt:Šventoji giraitė pl:Święty gaj (antropologia)